Crust
|color1 = |lugar =Calle Concha |tipo =Restaurante |habitantes =Don Cangrejo Spat Betsy Dinerillo |dueño =Don Cangrejo }}El Krusty Krab (Crustáceo Cascarudo en Hispanoamérica y Crustáceo Crujiente en España) es un restaurante en la ciudad de Fondo de Bikini en la serie animada de Bob Esponja del propietario Don Cangrejo. El Crustáceo Cascarudo por lo general tiene dos empleados: Bob Esponja, freidor del restaurante, y Calamardo, cajero y pocas veces el freidor (con malos resultados). Calamardo tiene problemas para trabajar con Bob Esponja, y él a la vez agrava la situación al permanecer completamente ingenuo hacia la actitud rencorosa de Calamardo. El menú del restaurante consiste en cangreburgers y algunas variaciones y coral en varias presentaciones, similar a las hamburguesas en la apariencia. Plancton, el dueño del restaurante rival, el Chum Bucket, siempre está tratando de averiguar la receta secreta de la cangreburger. De alguna manera, la fórmula secreta sólo la conocen dos personas, Don Cangrejo y Bob Esponja.__TDC__ Empleados *'Don Cangrejo:' Dueño. *'Bob Esponja:' Cocinero/Lavaplatos/Fregador. *'Calamardo: '''Gerente/Lavaplatos/Fregador/Cajero/Conserje/Reemplazo de cocinero. *'Arenita:' Cocinera sólo en el episodio Karate Choppers. *'Patricio: Mesera (Patricia) y Guardaespaldas. *Gary:' Mesero sólo en Prohibido en Fondo de Bikini. Historia El Crustáceo Cascarudo se caracteriza por tener muchas versiones de cómo se creó: En una ocasión se menciona que fué fundado por por Eugenio H. Cangrejo, un antepasado de Don Cangrejo, como se menciona en el episodio Dunces and Dragons. Según este episodio el restaurante existió por 800 años. Después de la guerra, Eugenio H. Cangrejo entró en una profunda depresión que superó al ganar millones vendiendo cangreburgers. En ''Krusty Krab Training Video ''el narrador asegura que el edificio existente era una residencia de ancianos, conocido como el Rusty Krab, Cangrejo compró el lugar con "algunos cambios menores" (pintar una letra K sobre Rusty). Jim fué el primer cocinero del lugar pero luego lo dejó asegurando que es un basurero. El restaurante se encuentra en la misma calle que el Chum Bucket, y tiene más clientela que este por "avances en la preparacion de comida rápida". Cuando Perlita se hace cargo del lugar, lo nombra "Patty Hype", tapiza el interior con rosado y añade un perro que canta (los habitantes de fondo de bikini no conocen los perros). Competencia El Chum Bucket, propiedad de Sheldon J. Plankton, un competidor, enfrente de la calle. Chum Bucket aparentemente no tiene tantos clientes en parte por el odio de Fondo de Bikini hacia Plankton, por eso trata de robar la formula de las cangreburgers. La Cabaña de Shell es probablemente la principal competencia del Krusty Krab. También, la tienda de empanadas fue muy popular y se podría decir que una "competencia a corto plazo". Un restaurante de lujo llamado: Fantasía aparece en algunos episodios, pero probablemente no es competencia del Crustáceo Cascarudo, porque sólo los ricos pueden darse el lujo de comer allí, con precios que van desde $100 a $100.000. Howard Blandy Franquicias: Probablemente algunos restaurantes a lo largo de Fondo de Bikini. Los restaurantes Kelpshake se expandieron por todo fondo de bikini, no se puede tomar como una competencia directa, ya que sólo vendían malteadas, no comida. Alimentos Cangreburguer *"..." con doble de queso *"..." con triple de queso *"..." con doble de tomate y lechuga *"..." con triple de "..." *"..." con doble de pepinillos Monsteburguer: Todo lo anterior junto. Salchiburguer: Cangreburguer en forma de salchicha. Pizza: Sólo en un episodio. Lugares Lugares Internos Al entrar sólo se ven mesas y taburetes, al fondo se ven tres puertas, una es el despacho de Don Cangrejo. Otra puerta da a la cocina, esta puerta está junto al mostrador que es un bote en la pared con una caja registradora, donde trabaja Calamardo y la última puerta son los baños *'Despacho de Don Cangrejo:' Es una habitación pequeña donde hay un escritorio, detrás está la caja fuerte, donde guarda su dinero y la formula secreta (sólo en un episodio). *'Cocina:' Es donde trabaja Bob Esponja, es un cuarto grande donde está la parrilla y la freidora, este cuarto da a una puerta que es el congelador donde guardan los hielos en un episodio, la bóveda de las cangreburger ya preparadas y más. *'Baños:' Son tres baños con puertas y dos lavabos Apariciones '''Temporada 1' *Help Wanted *Plankton! *Pizza Delivery *Pickles *Squeaky Boots *Nature Pants *Culture Shock *F.U.N. *MuscleBob BuffPants *The Chaperone *Employee of the Month *Scaredy Pants *SB-129 *Karate Choppers *Sleepy Time *Suds *Arrgh! *Texas *Fools in April *Neptune's Spatula *Hooky Temporada 2 *Your Shoe's Untied *Squid's Day Off *Bossy Boots (Antes de ser cambiado al Crustáceo Cariñoso) *Big Pink Loser *Bubble Buddy *Dying for Pie *Imitation Krabs *Wormy *Patty Hype *Grandma's Kisses *Pre-Hibernation Week *Life of Crime *Christmas Who? *Squirrel Jokes *Pressure *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Graveyard Shift *Krusty Love *Sailor Mouth *Jellyfish Hunter (Antes de ser cambiado a la Casa de la Medusa) *Squid on Strike *Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm Temporada 3 *The Algaes Always Greener *My Pretty Seahorse *Just One Bite *The Bully *Nasty Patty *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *As Seen on TV *Can You Spare a Dime? *Squilliam Returns *Krab Borg *Wet Painters *Krusty Krab Training Video *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Clams *Ugh *Mid-Life Crustacean *Born Again Krabs *I Had an Accident *Krabby Land *Missing Identity *Plankton's Army *The Sponge Who Could Fly (En los flashbacks) *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler *Pranks a Lot Temporada 4 *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Shell of a Man *The Lost Mattress *Krabs vs. Plankton *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane *Selling Out (Antes y después de ser cambiado al Cangreburger del Lunes *Funny Pants *Enemy In-Law *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture *SquidBob TentaclePants *Whale of a Birthday *All That Glitters *Wishing You Well *New Leaf *Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation *Wigstruck *Squidtastic Voyage *That's No Lady *Driven to Tears *Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild *Best Frenemies *Squid Wood *Best Day Ever Temporada 5 *Friend or Foe *The Original Fry Cook *Night Light *Fungus Among Us *Spy Buddies *Good Ol' Whatshisname *New Digs *Krabs à la Mode *Bucket Sweet Bucket *To Love a Patty *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Money Talks *SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget *The Krusty Sponge (Antes y después de ser cambiado al Esponja Crujiente) *The Krusty Plate *Goo Goo Gas *Le Big Switch *Pat No Pay *Blackened Sponge *Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob *To Save a Squirrel (Tallado en barro) *Pest of the West *20,000 Patties Under the Sea *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? *The Two Faces of Squidward *SpongeHenge *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. SquarePants Sexta Temporada *Krabby Road *Penny Foolish *Spongicus *Not Normal *Gone *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day *No Nose Knows *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *The Krabby Kronicle *SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One *Dear Vikings *Grandpappy the Pirate (Antes y después de ser transformado en un barco pirata) *Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Pet or Pests *Komputer Overload *Gullible Pants *Overbooked *No Hat for Pat *Chum Bucket Supreme *Single Cell Anniversary *Truth or Square *Chum Caverns *The Clash of Triton Séptima Temporada *Tentacle-Vision *I ♥ Dancing *Growth Spout *Stuck in the Wringer *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *The Inside Job *Greasy Buffoons *Model Sponge *A Pal for Gary *Yours, Mine and Mine *Kracked Krabs *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Squidward in Clarinetland *SpongeBob's Last Stand *A Day Without Tears *Summer Job *One Coarse Meal *The Play's the Thing *Rodeo Daze *Gramma's Secret Recipe *The Cent of Money (También en diseño western) *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *The Curse of the Hex *The Main Drain *Trenchbillies *Sponge-Cano! *The Great Patty Caper *That Sinking Feeling *Karate Star *Buried in Time *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *The Abrasive Side *Earworm *Hide and Then What Happens? *Shellback Shenanigans *The Masterpiece *Whelk Attack *You Don't Know Sponge *Krusty Dogs (Antes y después de ser cambiado al Perrito Crujiente) *The Wreck of the Mauna Loa *Love That Squid *Perfect Chemistry Octava Temporada *Accidents Will Happen *The Other Patty *Drive Thru *Sentimental Sponge *Frozen Face-Off *Oral Report *Sweet and Sour Squid *The Googly Artiste *Walking the Plankton *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Ghoul Fools *Plankton's Good Eye *Barnacle Face *Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom *Bubble Troubles *The Way of the Sponge *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Bubble Buddy Returns *Restraining SpongeBob *Fiasco! *Are You Happy Now? *Planet of the Jellyfish *Free Samples *Home Sweet Rubble *Karen 2.0 *InSPONGEiac *Face Freeze! *Squiditis *Treats! *For Here or to Go *It's a SpongeBob Christmas! *Super Evil Villain Aquatic Team Up is Go! *Chum Fricassee *The Good Krabby Name *Move It or Lose It *Hello Bikini Bottom! Novena Temporada *Squirrel Record *Patrick-Man! *License to Milkshake *Squid Baby *Little Yellow Book *Eek, an Urchin! *Squid Defense *Jailbreak! *Evil Spatula *It Came from Goo Lagoon *Safe Deposit Krabs *Plankton's Pet *Séance Shméance *Kenny the Cat *Yeti Krabs *SpongeBob You're Fired *Lost in Bikini Bottom *Tutor Sauce *The Executive Treatment *Company Picnic *Pull Up a Barrel *Sanctuary! *What's Eating Patrick? *Patrick! The Game *The Sewers of Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob LongPants *Larry's Gym *Married to Money *Two Thumbs Down *Sharks vs. Pods *CopyBob DittoPants *Sold! *Lame and Fortune *Goodbye, Krabby Patty? (Antes y después de ser transformado a un museo) *Bulletin Board *Food Con Castaways *Pineapple Invasion *Salsa Imbecilicus *Mutiny on the Krusty *The Whole Tooth Décima Temporada *Mermaid Pants (Antes y después de ser cambiado a la Guarida Crujiente) *Mimic Madness *House Worming *SpongeBob's Place *Plankton Retires *Trident Trouble *The Incredible Shrinking Sponge *Lost and Found *Patrick's Coupon *Out of the Picture Undécima Temporada *Cave Dwelling Sponge *The Clam Whisperer *Spot Returns *The Check-Up *Spin the Bottle *There's a Sponge in My Soup *Larry the Floor Manager (Antes y después de ser cambiado al Crustáceo Sano) *The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom *No Pictures Please *Stuck on the Roof *Krabby Patty Creature Feature *Sanitation Insanity *Squid Noir *Cuddle E. Hugs *Pat the Horse *Drive Happy *Fun-Sized Friends *Grandmum's the Word (Antes de ser cambiado al Plankton Crujiente) *Bottle Burglars *Mustard O' Mine *Shopping List *Patnocchio *ChefBob *Plankton Paranoia *Call the Cops *Surf N' Turf *Appointment TV *Karen's Virus *The Grill is Gone *The Night Patty *Bubbletown *Girls' Night Out *The String Duodécima Temporada *FarmerBob *Gary & Spot *The Ballad of Filthy Muck *The Krusty Slammer (Antes de ser convertido en una prisión) *Pineapple RV *Gary's Got Legs *King Plankton *The Krusty Bucket (Antes de ser convertido al "The Krusty Bucket") *Squid's on a Bus *Sandy's Nutty Nieces *Broken Alarm *Shell Games *Senior Discount *Mind the Gap *Dirty Bubble Returns *SpongeBob in RandomLand *SpongeBob's Bad Habit *Handemonium *Breakin' *Boss for a Day *The Ghost of Plankton *My Two Krabses *The Hankering Películas *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Lego *Bob Esponja parrilla brotes Krabby empanadas en el aire. *El contenedor de brotes de Plankton. *Don Cangrejo de seguridad se abre. *Bob Esponja. *Don Cangrejo. *Calamardo. *Plankton. Curiosidades *El Crustáceo Cascarudo no tiene comida para llevar, todo se consume en el restaurante y dan platos de losa no desechables. *En algunos episodios se observa que tiene muchos escondites y/o atajos dentro y fuera de éste. * En cuanto apariencia tiene muchas coincienciaas con una trampa de langostas Galería menu.jpg|Menu del Crustacio Cascarudo bañ.jpg|Baños del Crustacio Cascarudo KrustyKrab.jpg Baños Hog.jpg|El Crustacio Cascarudo antes de ser un restaurante Enlaces Externos ar:مطعم كل قليلا de:Krosse Krabbe en:Krusty Krab fr:Crabe Croustillant id:Krusty Krab it:Krusty Krab nl:De Krokante Krab pl:Pod Tłustym Krabem pt-br:Siri Cascudo ru:Красти Краб uk:Красті Крабс zh-tw:蟹堡王 Category:Lugares Category:Restaurantes Category:Krusty Krab